A Second Chance
by Dark Cosmos
Summary: A short TNGslight Sailor Moon crossover for you to try out..and not a funny one, this one is very serious. It moves fast, but please tell me if you like the different flavor or not. Another 'what if' like Spectre


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek TNG or Sailor Moon 

Author's Note: Before you read this little diddy, you should know a couple of things, first, my writing tends to go really fast in plot, so just a warning if you feel confused. Also, this takes place just after the novel "Death in Winter", or if you don't read the books, after "Nemesis". Since I haven't actually been able to read the post-Nemesis novels, I don't know whether my facts below are truly on-par or not, I'll just ask you to pretend like I got all the characters right. I am NOT anti Picard/Crusher, I just find the idea of this cross-couple intriguing. Just give the idea a shot, and if you like where I'm headed with this, please feel free to leave me a review!! Thanks!!

(Also a huge thanks to the review left on Spectre, it was listed as anonymous so I couldn't reply it. I really appreciate you taking the time to leave some good points...I've taken note!)

XXXXXXXXX

Captain Jean-Luc Picard had forced himself to lay down for a rest, despite the fact he had too much on his mind. He had had dinner earlier that evening with Beverly as now became regular habit, but she would no-doubt be staying up several more hours with her own research in Sickbay. He himself had several things on the go, but if he didn't take the time to rest, he would no-doubt receive a scolding. His first officer, Worf was on the bridge at that moment, enjoying his time seated in the center chair. In his own quarters, Picard now found himself staring into dark space, it being very quiet, then closing his eyes he waited for his mind to stop churning so he could get even only a few minutes of sleep.

That's when in a split second, Picard felt a warm weight press into his body and held his breath as a sharp point found its way to his neck. His first reaction was to play asleep, careful to keep his body absolutely still and his breathing slow and steady. He could feel the presence move in closer as a soft cheek brushed against his own.

"Forgive me for barging in on you like this, Cher", a soft feminine voice whispered into his ear. His eyes remained closed, but he could see through his eye lids a soft glow of light and warmth. The blade remained at his throat, but the woman brushed his cheek with her own again in an affectionate manner, the fingers of her left hand stroking the other side of his face. "I know you're awake, Jean-Luc..." her voice purred, "aren't you glad that I'm here?" Picard struggled to mentally put a face to the voice, but couldn't, instead he waited for a chance to escape. His chance came when he momentarily felt the blade tip leave his skin, with trained reflexes his arm flew up and pushed the woman's arms away and turned his body, throwing her body to the floor.

"Computer, lights!" Picard immediately ordered, getting quickly out of his bed, his hand going to his throat instinctively to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Picard was about to call for security but the sight of the strange woman before him left him unable to find his own voice. He had never seen her before in his life, but she looked at him as through she had known him forever. She was still on the floor and she pushed herself to a seated position, looking at him, suddenly her eyes clouded with doubt.

"How old are you, Jean-Luc?" She blurted out suddenly, raising a delicate silvery brow, Picard still struggled to find his voice.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, still delaying a call for help, the woman before him built with a delicate, petite body. Her eyes were a deep crystalline blue, her skin milky pale with long golden hair spilling out behind her in the oddest style. She was scantily clad, dressed in revealing silks and priceless jewels, as though she came right from an Ancient Greek painting. Her most noticeable feature was the crescent moon glowing in the middle of her forehead. The woman finally picked herself off the floor and slowly approached him, keeping her dagger tucked in her right hand.

"I am in the wrong place, you truly do not know me. Are you not married to Counselor Usagi Nogura?" She softly asked, her blue eyes glittered with affection despite her odd aggressive demeanor.

"I do not know that name", Picard answered, watching her every move carefully she gave a look of frustration and rose her free hand before her. Out of nothingness appeared a crystal, floating above her open palm, glowing in response to her crescent mark, she looked directly at the object and addressed it.

"You've brought me to the wrong universe", she said to the object, it disappeared after a short moment and she gave Picard a small smirk. "Forgive me, Cher, I came to the wrong version of you, I meant to steal your counterpart from my other self, his wife. I finally rid myself of Regent Jean-Luc and I wanted his mirror version, meaning you". Usagi approached the Captain even closer, "I would've preferred your younger self, but you may suffice, I love you just the same...tell me, you are with that Doctor Crusher, then?" Picard started to shake his head in denial, Usagi merely smiled at him and reached up to stroke his cheek, he did not resist, entranced by her exotic beauty. "You cannot lie to me, Cher, I am empathic. No matter, she will oppose no challenge to remove". Picard reached up to take her hand and move it away from his face.

"Picard to Security, get some people down here, now", he ordered loudly, Usagi merely smiled at him and remained in place.

"Do you truly wish to resist me?" She whispered, lowering her eyelashes seductively, moving in even closer. "I know what kind of lover you would make for me, Cher, the Regent never tired of his lust for me no matter how much he chose to beat me...I know you would never hurt me".

Then Picard's quarter doors slid open to admit his new Chief of Security and a couple of others, with phasers drawn, looking hesitantly towards Usagi, who remained transfixed to Picard.

"Take her into custody", Picard ordered, gently taking the dagger from Usagi's hand, she let go without resistance. The Security Chief approached Usagi and reached out a hand, suddenly Usagi's body began to glow white, she backed away from everyone.

"It would take more than man to control me, Jean-Luc, I rule my own universe thanks to the help of your other self...and I 'will' rule yours...with the Jean-Luc I would've preferred. Now I am most powerful because of the 'ginzuishou' and I will be back for you, Cher." In a shimmer of sparkles she vanished into nothingness. The others were stunned, Picard hurried to the nearest comm system and activated it.

"Picard to Bridge".

"Worf here, Sir", the baritone voice of the Klingon filled the room.

"Worf, I need you to see something..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"The Mirror-Regent I came across didn't mention such a woman".

"It is a Romulan Honor blade, Sir, she either would have to be Romulan herself, or she killed the previous owner".

"I am sure it is the latter answer, Number One, but I do not know anything of this woman". Picard glanced around the Briefing room at his crew and almost wished both Riker and Troi were still present. Instead he found his gaze linger on Beverly's face, the woman he loved.

"Perhaps it would be best to find this universe's version of the same woman and discover the answers we're looking for". Couselor T'Lana piped in, the Enterprise's new Counselor was Vulcan and therefore her suggestion was most logical. Picard gave a short nod, now a week after his first encounter with the mysterious mirror-woman. She had appeared again twice more to him, insisting he would belong to her and revealing on the source of her power derived from the crystal she coveted. Her threat was against the very foundation of the Federation, torn into an unstable position that could easily fall into her hands. Picard was determined to stop her.

"Make it so".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Stroven watched out the view window of the USS Bombay as the starship closed in on the rendevous time to meet with the Enterprise. Beside him, to his left, sat Lieutenant Commander Usagi Nogura, ship's counselor and his intended wife. Stroven was Vulcan and to take such a woman for wife could've been considered highly illogical. Being a descendant to the infamous Usagi Chiba, once Sailor Moon, meant this particular woman inherited Lunarian traits, including her beautiful crystal-like cerulean eyes and long silky golden hair. They received a brief message of urgency from Captain Jean-Luc Picard, a man revered by Starfleet, requesting an audience with Counselor Nogura. Usagi was young for such high respect, but while family to Neo-Queen Serenity, she also was family to late Admiral H. Nogura, a man well known to legendary Captain James T. Kirk.

"I'm just as curious", Usagi mumbled out loud, from the Captain's left, if he were Human, he would've smiled at her, but being Vulcan, he continued his gaze instead.

"Hail the Enterprise", Stroven ordered, his Security officer behind him obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Captain Picard, Commander Worf and Security Chief Christine Vale stood quietly in the Transporter Room while they awaited the arrival of their guests. At the moment, Picard was thankful Deanna Troi wasn't present to notice his high level of anxiety. He unconsciously took hold of his uniform top and tugged as he often did. In a shimmer, two forms solidified before them on the platform. Captain Stroven stood in front, blocking his petite fiancee behind him. The Vulcan was first to descend the platform, nodding towards Picard and raising his right hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

"Live long and prosper", he spoke steadily, behind him Counselor Nogura followed slowly and smiled at Picard, extending a hand. Picard first returned Stroven's gesture and then took Usagi's hand in his own. Again he found himself transfixed by her beauty, she was young enough to be his daughter, yet he couldn't help but be attracted to her. Usagi's cheeks suddenly turned a deep red, and Picard realized that this woman too was empathic as her mirror counterpart.

"May I introduce my First Officer, Commander Worf and my Security Chief Christine Vale", each respective person acknowledged the other, Picard tore his attention from Usagi and motioned Stroven to follow him out into the corridor, the Vulcan quietly complied.

"I believe you are already acquainted with my wife, Counselor Nogura?" Stroven asked, Usagi following obediently next to her intended. While not yet officially married, Vulcans referred to their fiancees as such, their rituals being much different than Humans.

"Not exactly, Captain", Picard answered, careful not to allow such a slip of emotion reach the empath again. "This is the first time we've met", he continued, the Vulcan showed no reaction to such unusual news, instead his attention was on the starship around him. Picard once again glanced towards the Lunarian who happened to look his way as well, she offered him a small smile, he looked away once again.

They reached the Briefing room and entered to find the others of the command crew waiting refreshment sitting in the middle of the table. Couselor T'Lana was first to greet Stroven and Usagi, the Lunarian shied, feeling slightly out of place, both Commander La Forge and Doctor Crusher cornered her and began conversation , she began to warm immediate. Everyone took their respective places as Usagi and Stroven sat at the end of the table. Picard took a moment to have quiet before he began speaking, at this point, only Worf and Vale knew the full extent of the Mirror-Usagi's identity and now he would be telling his own love, Beverly, right in front of the woman in question. He took a deep breath and looked towards the other end of the table.

"Already we have records of encounters with the 'Mirror-Universe' starting with Captain James T. Kirk of the Enterprise, and several times since then. I myself have faced against my own counterpart who was a force of authority in his own existence. With a recent appearance of another of the Mirror-Universe we have discovered the Regent Jean-Luc Picard has been replaced in power by someone capable of inter-dimensional travel. Said person has threatened to infiltrate our own Federation and seize power for her own". Picard allowed himself a moment for quiet while the others took in the new information. Stroven seemed unaffected, but Usagi fidgeted in her seat as through she were nervous. Picard found his own eyes trained on Usagi once again as he continued, "this woman claims to have possession of an ancient artifact of great power and is th only being currently alive who is capable of controlling it. She is your counterpart, Counselor Nogura". Usagi kept her emotions in check, and kept quiet to allow Picard more information, everyone else paid just as close attention. "Apparently she was intent on another alternate time line, however she mistakenly ended up here and has decided this is good enough to take for her own and she also decided to being with the Enterprise". The others began making noises of protest quietly, La Forge gave his head a shake, his icy blue optical eyes trained on the Captain.

"Why the Enterprise, Captain?" He asked, Picard gave Beverly and apologetic look, she looked back in confusion.

"Apparently, in the universe she originally was intent to take, my counterpart is married to another Usagi Nogura". Beverly's already pale face turned white, she turned her sharp gaze on Counselor Nogura in disbelief, she was still stydying Picard.

"Captain, what did you plan to do in defense?" Stroven finally spoke up, ignoring the fact his intended was in shock, Picard sat himself back down in his seat.

"I was hoping to ask Counselor Nogura for a suggestion". Suddenly several pairs of eyes looked towards the Lunarian who remained still for several moments before finding her voice.

"Sailor Cosmos didn't exist in this universe...the known location of the 'ginzuishou' ended with my ancestor, Usagi Tsukino back in the twentieth century". Her voice had answered quietly, but calmly, genuinely in concern.

"Counselor, is there no way to find it now?" La Forge piped in, being the only one who seemed to have his voice, Usagi looked at him and shook her head.

"Impossible, if this Mirror-Usagi has her own 'ginzuishou' the only way to stop her is with an object of equal or more power...which means time-travel".

"I considered that possibility", Picard cut in, "Captain Stroven, we need to borrow Counselor Nogura for the duration of an away mission". Stroven did hesitate with answering, while a non-emotional being, Usagi was still to be his wife.

"I will leave the decision to her", Stroven answered, rising from his seat and excusing himself from the room, Usagi trailed right behind him.

"Captain, have you already formed a plan?" Worf asked, now it was solely their own crew.

"Yes, we will have to travel back in time", Picard answered, " I have already done research on the legacy of 'Sailor Moon' and am familiar with the nature of what power this woman has...we cannot afford not to use the same weapon against her."

"Sir...who did you have in mind to escort Counselor Nogura?" Vale asked suspiciously, already anticipating his answer.

"Jean-Luc..." Crusher spoke softly out loud before shutting her mouth and stopping herself from going any further. Picard gave her another soft look.

"I will escort Counselor Nogura myself, Commander Worf, you will have command of the Enterprise and return to the twenty forth century immediately after the Counselor and I beam to the surface."

"Captain, how do you plan to return?" La Forge cut in over the protests, Picard tapped his fingers on the Padd in front of him.

"Once we have the 'ginzuishou' in our possession, Counselor Nogura will have the means to return us back to the exact time of our departure...as though we never left". Beverly then decided to speak.

"So you two will remain in the twentieth century until...?" Picard nodded.

"As long as it takes to get possession of the ginzuishou, even if it takes years there, it will only take seconds here".

"Does Captain Stroven realize how long she will be away from him?" Vale asked, Picard glanced towards the Briefing room doors.

"Counselor Nogura can already anticipate what effort it will take".

"Captain, I don't understand why I cannot escort Counselor Nogura in your place", Worf stated defiantly, echoing a long-missed Will Riker, Picard shook his head.

"I am familiar with the whole situation and the Mirror-Usagi Nogura's quarrel was with me first and foremost, no one else." The doors slid open and a red-faced Lunarian stumbled back into the room, grasping the doorway before she fell and further. She looked towards Picard with glittering eyes and gave a short nod.

"I volunteer for this away mission", she said, awaiting further orders.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Picard and Crusher ate their breakfast in awkward silence, while he made it clear his feelings hadn't changed toward her, she couldn't help but feel jealous of the new woman.

"Do you wish you could've married her?" Beverly blurted out suddenly, pushing her plate away from herself. Picard looked at her in disbelief, setting down his own teacup.

"I will not respond to such a question", he stated, getting up from his seat and moved towards his desk, pretending to have his mind on other things. Crusher remained seated and watched his actions.

"I don't blame you, you know, what man could resist?" Her voice was filled with bitterness, Picard avoided her gaze.

"You know that I love you, Beverly, no woman from any other universe can change that". Suddenly he found the red-headed doctor in his arms.

XXXXXXXXX

Usagi Nogura stood, waiting on the transporter platform as Picard finished his farewells. While to the crew his absence would be merely seconds, to him, it could be several years before they would see each other again. Below the Enterprise was Earth, twentieth century and they had to be quick to avoid any kind of detection. Picard took his spot on the platform and nodded towards the Chief behind the controls. The couple shimmered from sight.

XXXXXXXXX

Beverly Crusher and Christine Vale were making their way down towards Sickbay only a couple hours after the Enterprise returned to their own time when a cry of despair echoed from around the corridor. In alarm of the sound of a child's voice, both women ran towards the source, both gasped in surprise at the sight before them.

A young girl of approximately five or six years old ran towards Doctor Crusher, hysterical in tears, Beverly instinctively bent down and took the girl in her arms, looking towards what had distressed the little one. Vale remained where she stood, too unsure of herself as before her was her Captain and Counselor Nogura. But not as when they last saw them, both Jean-Luc and Usagi were covered in blood, he cradling her limp form in his arms as he was kneeling on the ground. Her voice was barely audible, as Picard remained absolutely quiet. Usagi passed him an object that had a dull luster and he took it form her reluctantly.

"Give this to Rini when the time is right", Usagi's voice came out like a hoarse whisper, Picard responded by shaking his head in denial., Usagi smiled at him. "I didn't have enough energy for the crystal to feed on...she must've fueled her own with her hate..." She brought a hand up to stroke his cheek softly, "take good care of Rini"...her arm dropped to her side and she let out one last breath. Picard was defiant, though, he lifted her still form up and stood, turning towards Crusher and Vale, Rini peeking up with a tear-stained face. Crusher knew he wanted to try and revive Usagi without even asking and quickly led them the rest of the way to Sickbay. Both hypospray and stimulator didn't work, Usagi Nogura was dead and there was absolutely nothing anybody could do. The little girl cried silently and waited to be taken into Picard's arms as he turned towards her and gestured for comfort. He lifted her and looked on last time at the still woman's form before nodding towards one of the medical assistants.

"Jean-Luc...I'm sorry", despite her confusion, the Doctor couldn't help but feel remorse for the woman, all other curiosities aside.

"I know you tried", Picard softly said, still holding onto Rini like she were a part of him. That's when Crusher noticed something very odd about the Captain's appearance.

"Jean-Luc...what happened to your face?" She couldn't help but ask, he lifted an eyebrow in question, but turned to see his reflection in the nearest mirror-like surface, he himself didn't understand at first until he felt the small solid crystal now tucked in a pocket. She had reversed his age, and he now appeared decades younger, a side-effect she had told him, and while she had the power to heal him completely and transport them, the ginzuishou had take her life-force in return.

"I will explain later", he simply said and turned towards the exit with Rini still in his arms, she looked at both Crusher and Vale with wet, crystalline blue eyes and clutched ever so tightly to the Captain.

"You'd better fill Worf in", Crusher quietly ordered Vale, deciding to follow Picard herself, he didn't protest when she followed him to his quarters. Quietly, he tucked Rini into his bed and waited until her eyelids completely shut before motioning Beverly towards the replicator.

"Tea..Earl Grey, hot" he didn't take the cup, instead he took a moment to take several deep breaths, then he gave Crusher his attention, he made a move to touch her, but took one glance at his still-bloodied clothes and thought better of it.

"What happened, Jean-Luc? Who's the little girl?" a sour expression crossed Picard's face.

"Beverly...I..." then a little voice sounded from the bed.

"Papa?"

XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: Did you like it? Want to hear more, want to know what happened in the 8 years Picard and Nogura were caught in the original Sailor Moon/senshi world? Please leave me a review, or catch Lieutenant Usagi Nogura in action on onlinestarbase. This is a really great online community to find yourself involved in...please check it out and join!! Just tell them Usagi sent you!


End file.
